TOC Walking Dead Part II: Delaying the Inevitable
by Brotastic
Summary: Part II of the epic Walking Dead series featuring TOC characters.


Part II:  
Delaying the Inevitable

Connor was depressed that night. Justin hadn't noticed it, but there was something itching Connor. It wasn't anything in particular though, Connor was just upset with how things were going. The walkers grew restless around their newly found farm. They just found the place 3 nights ago and they've already faced 2 walker attacks. Connor's plan was to fortify the small farm, and design it to be a fortress with barbed wire and fence walls. At this point however, he had a better chance of finding Atlantis than doing that. He slept that night and dreamt of safety. He dreamt of paradise, and he dreamt of what once was a beautiful country.

Connor and Justin found an abundance of food at the farm. They only lacked weapons and decent medical supplies. Other than that, they were a pair of survivalists. Justin kept his small assortment of melee weapons nearby at all times. He would carry at least one everyday. They've gotten Connor and him out of a lot of rough and dangerous situations. He carried with him a blue tire iron, a small red hatchet, and a steel Chef's knife. Connor only kept one weapon, and it was the only firearm between them. It was a Mossberg Maverick shotgun with only 16 shells left.

A loud scream outside awoke Connor. He looked out the window to see a young man on the ground and another man standing over him with an axe. It looked as if the man's intention was to end the boy's life.

"What the fuck..." Connor confusingly uttered.

He watched and waited for their next move. He also noticed that there were walkers approaching the 2 people very slowly. The 2 men barked back and forth, and in no time, the axe swung down and landed on the boy's hand.

A bone-chilling scream flooded the whole farm. The man with the axe picked up the boy and rushed him inside the shack they were standing next to. Justin ran up the steps to see Connor looking out the window. Justin was in the process of boiling soup over the stove, but thought this situation was more important. Out the window, Justin watched and examined what happened, very confused. There were walkers organizing themselves around the perimeter of the shack used for fortification supplies; the shack the boys were in.

"Connor, what's..."

"There's two guys in there, they're trapped" Connor interrupted. "I think we should help them, they looked young. One of em' chopped off the other's hand, no clue why."

Donovan was stuffing the entrances with boards and miscellaneous items in the shack. Ian was on the floor with his jacket wrapped around his arm. Ian thought it was over, and it seemed that Donovan was just delaying the inevitable. Donovan rushed back and forth through the barn, stacking piles of junk at the doorways. The sound of wood snapping and breaking could be heard through the crevices of the walls and entrances. Donovan was at a loss of thought, he was stumped. The first walker fell through the barricade. Donovan slammed his axe on the walker's skull, and proceeded to slash his was through the invasion. The opposite entrance was surprisingly vacant, leaving the 2 to worry about only one door.

Donovan shouted and screamed out of desperation. At the final moments of no hope being found, Donovan fell back and sat next to Ian. The walkers were slowly destroying the entrance, board by board. Donovan and Ian exchanged looks; they both knew how the end would turn out. Donovan grew teary eyed, and waited. He took his time to reflect for his last minutes on Earth, and think about life. Donovan and Ian saw no easy way out, so they sat patiently. Suddenly, shots pierced through the entrance. Loud bangs were fired off into the crowd that was invading the shack. Donovan heard 4 shots very quickly. The rest of the noises were slashes and slicing noises coming from the soon-to-be depleted group of walkers. The walkers were then silenced. Not a single whisper was heard in the shack. Ian and Disco were confused, and scared. An idea went through the both of them, and it was the thought or realization of them being thought everything happened so fast, that they died, and entered a state of inner-consciousness.

"3...2..." Connor bursted the barricade open and aimed his firearm at the 2 young men. Donovan put his arms in the air, and proceeded to listen to Connor.

"Whadda' you guys trying to do? Mug us? Take food? Kill us?"

"No, of course not" Donovan said, scared for his life.

Ian was still in anguish and in a daze. He felt so much pain that it nearly drove him insane. Ian was at the point to where he didn't care, and decided to fall his head back, as if it were to look like he was unconscious. Though his intentions were to only look asleep, he actually began to drift off. Ian thought about the possibility of him never waking up, but decided that Donovan would find a way to wake him up. Then he remembered how he didn't trust him anymore, but it was too late. Ian was no longer conscious.

"The hell is wrong with your friend? Is he dead?" Connor attempted to put a tough guy act on, but he really just wanted to help these people. The only thing was, he didn't know anything about them, so he had to act this way.

"He got bit on the hand, I had to cut... I had to cut it off with that axe. He's not well, he needs help." Donovan's concern for Ian kicked in. He wasn't even thinking about him the entire time.

"Look, we're harmless. We just wanted to come here, we thought it would be safe or something, we didn't know you guys were here... we'll leave. Please, just let us go." Donovan slowly asked. Connor lowered his gun, and motioned them to follow him.

"Come here, we'll help you." Connor said.

Donovan was stunned by the way the man acted. He thought he would be dead by now. He looked over at Ian. He had been knocked out cold this whole time. 'shit' Donovan thought. He was now even more concerned for Ian. Donovan grabbed Ian's good arm and carried him similar to a soldier helping out his wounded friend.

They rushed inside the big house. Donovan soon entered the living room. There were chairs, a broken television, carpet, and a couch still intact. He laid Ian on the couch and attempted to awake him.

"Ian... Ian you have to get up." Ian was coming back. His body had begun working, the insanity and dazed thoughts were over, he was now warm. He looked around the room, but he didn't care where he was. All he knew was that he didn't hear any walkers, and he was safe. He was almost happy, but the pain brought him back. This time, the pain was weaker, and it was now tolerable for Ian to handle. Ian was pale in the face. Sweat nervously ran down his face, and he started to worry.

"Where am I Donovan, what's going on?" Ian bluntly asked.

"These people were on the farm, they're going to help us out. Stay with me now Ian, stay awake." Donovan said, giving him a tug every once in a while. Connor and Justin soon entered the room. Their footsteps could be heard bumping around the wooden floor, and then the transition of them walking on carpet came closer. Connor had a white towel, and went towards Ian with it. He took off the article of clothing and proceeded to wrap the towel around hid stub. There was little blood loss, but it still gave Ian the shakes.

"My arm's gone... My fucking arm isn't even there anymore! Fuck!" Ian nervously shouted. He didn't remember a good amount of information of what happened. The only things he now remembered was that he couldn't trust Donovan, and his arm was gone.

"Calm down, you're gonna' be fine." Connor assured him. "Take deep breaths, just relax."

"Here." Justin went towards Ian and gave him a glass of water. With the small amount of dehydration and the blood loss, he downed the whole cup. It was extremely satisfying, and Ian then laid back and tried to relax himself. Donovan was sitting on a chair, watching the whole event unfold. He then smelled something burning, and smoke entered the room, coming from the kitchen. Crackling of a fire could be heard.


End file.
